The Psychiatrist And The Joker
by Crazy2010
Summary: Harleen Frances Quinzel has always been attracted to bag guys, but when she gets a job at Arkham Asylum she finds herself mesmerized by her new patient The Joker. But who is manipulating who when she transforms into Harley Quinn and the Joker needs help.


Introduction: Hello everyone, this is just a little message to tell you about the Fanfiction you will be reading. It is based after Batman Dark Knight, and features Harley Quinn and the Joker here you will see how their love blossoms and Harley's transformation into the Jokers notorious lover.

Hope you enjoy this fanfiction please review. Harley is portrayed to be quite manipulative and seductive just to let you know.

Chapter 1:

I'm not going to lie, I've always had a certain attraction towards extreme personalities, they're more exciting, more challenging. No one can deny there's a certain element of glamour to the criminals I once had under my care, maybe that's what attracted me to him. Nobody knows why I was mesmerized by him, my first brief glance of him he quickly stole my heart. Maybe it was the thrill, the thrill of being close to someone so adventurous, so mysterious. Or maybe it was true love, ha true love at first sight.

Even though he was a hardcore psychotic, I still wonder to myself did a criminal like him really love me, was a deranged man like him capable of love. Or maybe I just fell for the bad guy.

Nervously shifting in my chair, my hands intertwined with each other as I repeatedly fidgeted with them. Anxious I was desperate to get this job position, but I trembled with fear, worried about the rejection I could possibly face. The occupation I would have begged for was the junior psychiatrist to some of Gotham City's most notorious and insane criminals at the infamous Arkham Asylum. The truth is I had always been fascinated by the criminal mind; it was like a time bomb just waiting to explode and spread crime and misery.

The Asylum air was infused with disease and madness. The florescent lights glared on the tile floors. Each wall was specifically designed to keep the patients cruelly locked in, caged like a wild animal, kept away from the freedom they desired. I waited impatiently as I witness several other competitor's cheerfully smile as they confidently strutted out of the Professors Office. Thankfully a few staggered out upset with tears streaming down their faces, they were weak, easily snapped under pressure. The time was slowly ticking by, each minute slowly dragged by; I was suffering severely from boredom as my wait felt like a horrific lifetime.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood to a point, as the frightening cackles of the insane echoed throughout the eerie asylum. I could hear their piercing screeches as they begged for mercy, dreaming off the day they would finally break free. I could imagine them know, helpless as the Doctors wickedly strapped them down. I knew I'd bring some humanity to this miserable place.

Gazing at my freshly manicured and beautifully painted nails, I re-touched my make-up, trying my best to make sure I looked less of a party girl and more sophisticated. "Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel" a voice called from behind. Sighing with relief, I leaped to my feet then began happily strolling across the room. Embarrassingly tripping over, I regained my composure before I awkwardly smiled at the secretary who sternly glared at me. Ashamed, I quickly continued to stumble across the room. Quietly slipping into the Professor's office, I gently closed the door behind me before I turned around with a glistening smile wiped across my face.

Professor Charles William sat staring motionless at his computer, with a brief glance at me he then returned his gaze back to his computer before politely asking "Would you care to sit down". Clutching my purse I smiled politely before I relaxed in the comfy leather recliner finally finished on the computer he spun around in a childish manner before slamming his hands onto his desk, creating a loud bang which clearly meant to shock me. Giggling I opened my purse which was stuffed with reports of my numerous jobs, carefully pulling them out I offered them to the Professor with a glowing smile. Snatching them from my hands, he stared blankly at them simply flicking through them, "I went to Gotham City's University for Psychiatric Studies, and as you can see I earned mainly A grades and have numerous reports about my excellent behavior and intellectual mind" I boasted cheerfully.

"Your teacher was Doctor Frank Archer" observed the Professor as laid my reports on his desk

"Yes he was my teacher" I stuttered nervously

"Do you know he was taken into custody for having numerous sexual relations with his students" he responded with a smirk. Wondering why I was so nervous, I realized everyone doubted me, everyone believed that I wouldn't make it through university but I proved them wrong. To prove them wrong I found away to keep high grades and get my degree, I am not going to lie, and I used my womanly charms and seduced my teachers. No one could resist me, no one could tame there wild desires. It was then I realized how I could get the job, and it would be much easier.

"Oh I know" I replied with a cheeky wink

"Hmm so quite an impressive résumé Mrs. Quinzel" he stammered as perspiration dripped from his head

"Oh please Professor, its miss." I giggled flirtatiously when I flicked back my ash-blonde hair. After several minutes of tossing backward and forwards suggestive replies, it finally ended when the Professor casually strolled around the room stopping behind me.

Gently stroking my neck, he slowly bent down and whispered into my ear "you've got the job". Shrieking with happiness, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and then stared into his eyes "Thank you" I gasped before I childishly skipped out of the room before he stopped me by shouting "Harleen". Slowly turning around I wondered why he would want me, then he smirked slyly and blurted out "Your first patient is Thomas Martin, also known as the Joker". My eyes widened and my mouth shot open with shock, I would finally get to meet a criminal, but I didn't know I would start out with him, one so evil and deranged. I felt flattered the Professor gave him to me, but I wondered if he was just testing me, testing to see if I break.

I would finally find out who is the man behind the evil maniac Joker. Blowing a kiss to the Professor, I waved him good-bye before he looked at me with a awkward smile and asked "would you like to go out sometime"

"Huh Honey, I'll bring everything you see and everything you don't" I replied seductively before I left the office.

Chapter 1 finished.

Authors note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will definitely have the Joker in it. How do you think I portrayed Harley Quinn please tell me your views in your review please. Thank you.


End file.
